Lets make love
by Duelle
Summary: It was arranged he was in love with another so was she who wouldve thought it would end like this. SXH BATTER THAN IT SOUNDS I SUCK AT SUMMARYS!


_**lets make love**_

_Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holding you  
Touching you  
The only thing I want to do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be_

Hinata smiled thinking of Sasuke, they fell in love. Uchiha and the Hyuga did. It was an arranged marriage but in time they began to loved one another. Hinata at first loved only the blonde ninja with sparkling blue eyes never even wanting to glance at her husband.

Sasuke had loved another as well, the sand Kunoichi, Tamari. He fell for her over the years, Hinata didn't stop him at first from being with Tamari, but as time came and went he left the sand nin.

He noticed Hinatas small actions and moves, her delicate hands wrapped his wounds he grabbed her hands on more than one occasion and kissed them loving the feel of her soft un harmed skin. He would unexpectedly grab her and hold her to him just to take her scent in. He didn't know how bad he was falling for the Hyuga woman.

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love  
Oh, baby  
_

Hinata would lay awake on those first months of their marriage thinking of the blonde nin, he was the Hokage now, strong and powerful, all the woman craved him, but he only craved the pink haired Kunoichi Sakura. She envied Sakura for in weeks she would marry Naruto. Hinata was faithful to Sasuke though never letting her eyes roam over Naruto. Her love though slowly faded into nothing at all only friendship.

Hinata saw the wanting looks Sasuke had given Tamari and she returned them. On several different nights she would wake up to find Sasukes side of the bed empty, he would return a few days latter giving her the excuse of a sudden mission, but she knew. It stopped though, and her heart opened up to him. She blushed around him when he would come back from missions bloody from fights, she would wrap him trying desperately not to look at his toned beautiful body. She saw his sadness and pain. She gave him all that she could offer, but he acted as if it wasn't enough. She helped make him stronger. Taking notes as to what he likes and dislikes, slowly she fell in love with the avenger.

__

Do you know what you do to me  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you  
And needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other  


Sasuke would watch her intently longing to touch her, he thought of her as a glass angel, handle it carefully don't touch it too hard for it will break shatter. She would fix his baths and help him in when he was too sore from training to do it alone. He fell for this girl. This weak un useful girl, were his thoughts. She ran through his mind driving him crazy. His touch gave her goose bumps and she would stiffen and draw a breath when he would hold her, he hated it.

Why is she so damn afraid of me!? He questioned himself. He would feel her eyes on him at night, he would feel her stroke his face and then role over falling asleep. He would notice the glances she sent him across the table and when he questioned them she replied with a hard blush and a high pitched squeak.

_  
Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love  
_

Hinata longed to embrace the Uchiha, she longed to kiss him wipe away all his wounds, she watched him fight wanting to scream insults at his opponent but no she just sat and watched quietly, like he wanted her to. She would lie at night no longer watching him, but she would trace his face. She was a virgin still untouched, but anyone wouldn't guess. People saw the love they held for one another yet they were blind to one another's affection.

She would see Sasuke look her over when they went out, they would dance when balls for the Anbu forces, their bodies moving in tune with the other, she would rest her head on his chest and smile, blush and drift to another world. But she wanted more that just dancing. She knew more about Sasuke than anyone else. She wished that he would open up more though, but she never asked just let him tell her on his own.

_  
Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Oh, until the sun comes up  
Let's make love  
_

Sasuke had a hard day he had wanted some way to escape, they had tracked down Itachi and killed him. Sasuke had killed him. Hinata had cradled him in her arms. She never whispered words of comfort to him, because the were just words, he paid no heed to them. That night Sasuke took her virginity but she was happy, she finally got to kiss away his pain kiss his wounds in hopes of making them fade. He stroked her body lovingly, unlike any other women he had had. He held her close to him not wanting to let go. He only wanted her his heart was full he was happy she cried in his arms her life was good because of him. She had her night, her world, her husbands love.

_  
Oh baby, let's make love  
All night long  
All night long  
Let's make love _

Years had passed they had a family. The Uchiha clan flourished no longer thriving. He was proud, his daughters were kind and strong all quite and his sons were strong as well. They were beautiful a beautiful family, they were blessed. Hinata loved her husband he loved her all 12 of their children grew old and had children of their own. Hinata loved them her big family. Sasuke loved them his clan. He survived fulfilled his mission and lived, his world was Hinata. He loved her and when he died Hinata stood for a few days then died as well. They say its because she couldn't be without him so she went for him. The Uchiha clan lived strong taking back the title of Konoha's strongest clan it was once again alive and beautiful thanks to two humans who found love in each others arms.

**END**

**DUELLE: Well review please I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG**


End file.
